


Unspun

by fridamoss



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean Winchester, Bicurious Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester/OMC - Freeform, Gay Dean Winchester, M/M, SPN - Freeform, SPN Smut, Smut, Supernatural smut, bottom!Dean, dean winchester x male character, dean winchester x man, dean winchester x omc - Freeform, dean winchester/male character - Freeform, handjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridamoss/pseuds/fridamoss
Summary: Dean thinks his fellow hunter Darin is just flat out cool, the knife wielding, laidback Welshman is formidable. Dean wants him all to himself.
Relationships: dean winchester x male original character, dean winchester x omc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Unspun

It’d been a bad hunt, that’s how this all started. I was sitting at his dining table, blood everywhere. Some of it was mine but most of it wasn’t. I started sipping on my beer, oh yeah, it hit my soul. 

‘This is what I need, man.’ I held up the beer and gave him a half smile. 

Rooting quietly through his first aid kit, I could feel him smiling. 

The thing about Darin was, he had this energy, I suppose people are calling it a big dick energy or whatever. He’d put you at ease just by leaning back, ankles crossed, hands on the marble counter top behind him. 

Garth had put me on to him. I’d never even heard of the guy, but he was really good with a knife. I wanted to ask him how he used it so easily, even to show me a few moves but I was kinda embarrassed. I didn’t want him to laugh at me. 

It’s not often I find another dude cool, but Darin was cool. 

So there I was, sitting at his table, blood drying on my face when he stood next to me, a bowl of warm water in his hands. 

He motioned for me to lean back. I rested the bottle of beer between my legs, eyeing him warily. Paying my slight discomfort no mind, he half sat on the table and his glasses on. 

He was looking intently where the blood was coming from, dabbing gently here and there at my face.

‘It’s ok man, I’ll sort it out in a minute.’ My voice low, there was a mellow vibe around him, I didn’t feel I needed to talk too loud. He was testing my reaction, I’m sure of it. 

One side of his mouth pulled up into a smile, ‘I didn’t get to you quick enough tonight, I’m sorry about that. Let me just help you here and you’re free to go.’ 

My fingers were peeling at the label on the bottle, I heard only people who were sexually frustrated did that, or maybe he was making me nervous, being this close. 

Darin didn’t make me wanna run away though, there was nothing predatory about the guy. Not in this moment anyway. 

‘It’s not so bad.’ The water stains pink while he washes out the cloth. I watch it swirling around the bowl rather than look at him. I could feel his bright blue eyes all around me, hanging on the part of my lip he was touching. 

‘I got a spare room, you can stay the night if you want.’ He had his back to me, throwing the bloody water down the sink. 

‘I don’t wanna impose, I should get back to Sammy.’ 

Darin nodded, leaning against the countertop again, his arms crossed against his chest. 

The man looked like a professor. Granted, the type of professor that didn’t have to try to charm the panties off any woman, he’d just give them that hint of a smile and they’d be all over him. 

Note to self, try that smile on the next hot chick I see.

The intensity in his eyes was somethin’ else. I don’t think I could pull it off without lookin’ like a psycho. 

That was the last I saw of him for a few months. A case came up in a town a few miles from where he lived. 

He called me.

‘Dean, you’re talking about this guy a lot.’ Sam sat up front, flicking through a book, as usual.

‘No I’m not,’ I said a little too quick. Maybe I felt a little smug that Darin had decided to ask us to help him.

‘I just think it shows how good we are at our jobs, Sammy, the fact that a guy who I saw splitting a vamp in two, with ease, I might add, came looking for our help.’

‘That probably means we’re gonna die, Dean. If your hero can’t do it all by himself.’

I grumbled rather than answered. Sometimes Sam was an asshole but he was right. My excitement at hanging out with Darin again eclipsed the real issue, we were probably gonna die again.

I pulled up behind his firebird just after ten in the morning. I could see him looking up at his rear view, stuffing whatever he was looking at into his pocket. 

I shook the hand that was offered, his eyes were on Sam. ‘This is my brother, Sam.’

Darin smiled, almost in a shy kinda way. I felt myself shift on my feet. ‘So, what’s the plan?’

He opened the trunk, everything neatly stacked and in its place.

I could see look of awe on Sam’s face when he saw the selection of knives. I felt a happy jolt in my chest, told ya he was cool.

‘This particular vamp has been causing a lot of trouble around the city, taking people off the street, keeps them alive for a while and then turns them. So we have a big nest over that way,’ he pointed into the trees, ‘and another smaller gathering up the road behind us.’

Sam was looking at the map. I was looking at Darin spinning the stake through his fingers, his head was back a little, his eyes half closed, like he was gonna fall asleep, but I could see his eyes, crystal blue while he looked at my brothers hands. 

‘Think I could take the small group by myself?’ I asked.

‘Not a good idea,’ I couldn’t place his accent, a little bit Cali, a little bit English? ‘We should do this together.’ 

I didn’t mind him being the man in control tonight. If he was pickin’ teams, I wanted to be on his. 

‘OK,’ Sam folded the map, handing it back to Darin. ‘Good to go?’ The question was directed at me. I nodded. Sam knew I was always ready.

We started out on foot. Quiet as we could, taking up pre arranged positions around the house. It would have been easier to fire bomb the place, but Darin wanted a little recon first. 

He was standing with his back to the wall, making some kinda hand signal to Sammy, who picked it up easy enough and moved from his position. This guy had to have some kind of proper training, special forces most likely.

Turns out, the first time I saw him kill a vamp like he was standing on a bug wasn’t a fluke. The guy had moves. He and Sammy moved in tandem. I lit the damp cloth at the top of the bottle and threw it at the window closest to me, ducking for cover as I heard the crash of glass.

The whole place erupted in a cacophony of shouting, glass shattering and an overwhelming heat. 

Both of them were well clear before I threw the molotov, now the vamps were burning up and making a sure amount of noise about it. 

‘Good job,’ Darin joined me behind the low wall in the garden. A little bit of blood in his neatly trimmed beard. 

Why did I feel proud right about then? I just shrugged. Another job, nothin’ we hadn’t done before.

Darin stuck out a leather clad gloved hand for me to shake. I’m embarrassed thinking about it now, I gave him the worst handshake of my life and tried to pass it off like I didn’t care. 

He and Sam had a clap on the back before Darin drove away in that loud car of his. ‘Ok, I’ll admit,’ Sam confessed, ‘he’s cool, I totally get your man crush.’

I scoffed, putting the pedal to the floor, following the firebird to the bar. 

My rule is; if it’s after Noon I can have a beer. Sam decided he was going to hang at the motel, he needed to catch up on sleep or reading, I wasn’t really listening. 

So me and Darin are eating burgers on a picnic table outside this dilapidated burger shack that Darin promised was the best eatin’ I’d be doing in the state. He wasn’t wrong. I got wood for that burger.

He checked his watch, ‘I don’t have anything else to do, wanna go fishing?’

‘You got a boat?’ 

Motherfucker just grinned at me. Sammy was missing out. 

Sitting out there on the lake in silence was exactly what I needed. We sat shoulder to shoulder, looking out at the water, a cooler behind us nestled safely in the boat. 

‘Where do you come from anyway?’ I asked, handing him a beer.

‘I was born in Newport. That’s in Wales, my family and I moved here when I was a teenager. I hated it. Though, I feel out of place when I go back there.’ Darin had put on his glasses while he attached the lure to the hook, it fell into the water with a satisfying plop.

‘I couldn’t place the accent.’ I said, stupidly.

Darin shrugged. ‘My parents moved up north. My dad likes the self sufficient life these days.’

I nodded, I could imagine my dad doing that. I’d like to think I could do it too. 

‘So what got you into this life?’

Darin sighed, thinking for a while. ‘I had a life in special ops. But I wanted to feel like I was making a difference. One day, I was out practising in the woods by my house and who did I meet, strolling through like he owned the place? Garth.’

I laughed, sounds like Garth alright.

‘He liked how I handled my knife so he invited me out on a hunt. I misunderstood what a hunt was. That was a wake up call.’

Darin was chewing the inside of his lip, all misty eyed, remembering.

‘Right place, right time.’ He finished.

I nodded in agreement, that was a stroke of luck. 

‘Any bars around here man? For later, I mean. I could really do with loosening up.’

Darin laughed, it was the first time I’d heard it. ‘This isn’t doing it for you?’ His bright blue eyes were trained on me then, giving me that look I’d wanted to try. 

My stomach turned like I was on a rollercoaster. 

‘It is,’ I stumbled over my tongue, ‘I just, ya know. Want to meet a girl, maybe.’ I swallowed hard, he wasn’t judging me but I felt judged. 

‘This is great, I didn’t mean for it to sound like I wasn’t enjoying this.’

‘It’s cool. I haven’t been out in a while,’ he sighed. ‘Yeah I know a place.’ He said, finally and I could breathe again.

I think the barmaid had eyes on him, coz she carded him when he ordered us some beers.

Her lusty eyes widened when she saw his ID. She slapped the piece of plastic back on to the bar and and pushed it towards him with two beers.

I snuck a peek at it. I think my eyebrows shot up my forehead so fast they went into the atmosphere. ‘Dude,’ I chuckled, ‘is this legit?’

‘Yeah,’ there was a glint in his eye, one arm laying across the bar, the other extended towards me, palm up waiting for me to drop the identification back into it. 

‘Your name is King?’

‘King Darin is my given name. You think you are the first person to react to it?’ 

I put my lips around the rim of the bottle, trying not to grin at him.

Cool name for a cool guy. 

King winked at me as he stuffed his wallet back into his jeans. 

The conversation was easy. We told each other stories, good hunts, the bad hunts. When he disappeared to take a leak, the barmaid came over to me, nodding in the direction of the toilets, ‘so, is he your boyfriend?’ I didn’t notice how obnoxiously she was chewing her gum before now. 

I frowned at her. ‘No!’ I wanted to shout. ‘None of your damn business,’ is what I managed to say. She rolled her eyes and cleaned down the bar as Darin sat back into the bar stool. 

‘Wanna get out of here?’ I asked, pushing the empty beer bottle away. 

‘I didn’t mean that the way it sounded,’ I gasped. 

Darin was grinning, chewing his lip again. ‘Come on, Winchester. I’ll walk you back to your motel.’

I lay awake that night with Sammy snoring in the bed on the far side of the room. What was I gonna do now? I should have brought a girl back, get some of this pent up energy out. 

I tried my back, my stomach. Sleep wasn’t coming. 

I picked up my phone, fingers hovering over the buttons for a minute, why am I doing this?

‘I can’t sleep, I think I your town is giving me the heebie jeebies.’

Well, that was dumb. Why did I send him that?

To my surprise, he text back, all eloquent like, he obviously wasn’t a man that used emoji’s.

‘Wanna come look at my knives?’

Yes I do, brother.

I was sitting in the passenger side of his dark blue firebird, sweet car by the way. He was playing some classic rock real low as we drove. It was dawn and the sunlight was just creeping through the trees when we pulled up. 

‘We should wait for a bit more light, or we could stick each other with knives. We don’t want any accidents.’ Darin leaned over me to grab something from the glovebox. ‘Here.’ 

He thrust a knife at me, sheathed in an intricately designed leather holder. ‘Where do you get these?’ I admired the shining steel.

‘Everywhere.’ 

‘Hmpf,’ I couldn’t get wait to start throwing some.

‘You can throw some axes, I can show you the proper technique,’ like he read my mind.

‘Yes please,’ my eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

I won’t lie, my arm was killing me after a while. Darin was firing off at every angle, his movement easy and effortless. I had some practising to do.

‘So, where is your brother?’

‘Sleeping.’

Darin nodded, sitting on a tree stump. ‘What’s the real reason you couldn’t sleep?’ 

Was he tryin’ to be my friend or my therapist?

‘You text me back straight away, man.’ I said defensively.

He shrugged, ‘I’m a light sleeper. Your message read like you wanted to talk.’

I suppose I did. Not just to anyone though, I wanted to talk to him, but how could I say that without coming off like a needy bitch. 

Darin put his hands on his knees and pushed himself into a standing position, walking toward me until he was inches from my face. 

I wanted to move away, all my instincts screamed at me to step back. He was invading my personal space. 

It was ok though, he was ok. 

He was a viking or something, man. Tall, muscular, blonde beard, hair slicked back and those eyes that pierced through your flesh. It felt like he was reading my mind the entire time. 

‘Dean,’ was he casting a spell on me? I couldn’t move even if I wanted. 

‘Dean?’ 

‘What?’ I sighed, he caught me looking at his lips. Oh God, no. This should be uncomfortable.

‘Do you want me to drive you back?’ 

‘No.’ I swallowed. ‘I just wanted to hang with you.’

‘Why?’ His mouth was set, like he was angry, but his eyes were just like blue flames burning into my soul. 

‘I like you, I like being around you.’

Darin looked up at the branches sheltering us and back to me. ‘You’re a hard man to read. You know that?’

I shrugged.

‘I prefer it that way.’

‘That’s your shield I get it.’

‘You like making people tell you all their troubles?’

‘They offer it to me, I don’t usually seek it.’

‘You have a way of uh,’ I laughed, ‘making me feel comfortable. You make people feel like it’s ok to be vulnerable around you.’

He was throwing axes again, the thunk sound of them hitting the trees was like therapy for him.

‘I like being around you too, Dean.’ Thunk

Hmm, simple as.

He was walking toward me again, handing me an axe to throw. Leaning close to my ear, he whispered ’can you hit it with your eyes closed?’ 

Challenge accepted. 

I stood the way he had shown me, axe up and ready to fly, I closed my eyes. 

It was like that scene in Robin Hood when maid Marian whispers into Robins ear to distract him.

‘I’d fuck you if you wanted.’

I heard the axe ricochet off the tree and land hard. I opened one eye and saw him grinning, hands clasped behind his back, completely happy with himself.

‘I didn’t think you were gonna play that game.’

Darin retrieved the axe and handed it to me. ‘Again.’

‘Don’t whisper shit about fucking me, you’re putting me off.’ My cock twitched in my pants. I didn’t know if I wanted to call it a traitor. 

I tried again. ‘I’d fuck your daddy too, if he looked like you.’

I heard him scoff at the same time as the axe connected with the tree. Bullseye! 

‘You are definitely good at this, Dean. It’s good to hone your skills like this, you never know when you’ll be in the dark, surrounded by monsters and you can’t see them.’

His head was titled to the side, a sweet smile passed his lips. 

‘I don’t think they’re gonna whisper pervy shit to me.’ I fingered the knife he had given me in the car. What else was I doing with my hands?

‘I thought you’d like it.’ 

Fuck, I did. I just smiled and looked away. 

Darin was moving about, picking up the axes from the forest floor, laying them neatly in his carrier bag. ‘Fancy some breakfast?’ 

‘Sure, where?’

‘My place.’ He continued what he was doing, not even sparing me a glance. My heart sped up a few beats. 

‘I should probably bring back something for Sammy.’ 

‘I can make him some takeaway breakfast.’

‘Ugh, he’s healthy…’ I couldn’t imagine Darin whizzing up some green goopy shit that Sam likes to drink. 

‘I’ll buy him something then. That’s fair, right?’ Nudging me with his elbow he headed back in the direction of his car. 

I had a stomach full of coffee and bacon. I was happy. There was an early morning cartoon on tv that I was hardly paying attention to. Darin was cleaning up the dishes, just to note: I offered to help. He insisted I chill.

After a while he joined me, sitting on the other end of the sofa, a cushion over his lap, chewing the inside of his lip. Man, I liked that. 

‘Did you mean that shit you said, earlier. I mean,’ I snorted, ‘you don’t fuck guys do you?’ 

Darin’s face was blank when he turned to me. 

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. 

‘You don’t fuck people’s dads…’ I trailed off. 

It was when I looked back him that I noticed a subtle difference in his expression, his eyes had softened. Dude did this intense look where he wasn’t even blinking. 

‘Yeah I do. Depends on the dad though.’ His face broke out into a smile.

I laughed, but I don’t know why, I could tell he was serious. Usually I’d be uncomfortable and I would definitely not bring this up.

There were stirrings in my loins with him looking at me like that.

‘No girls then?’

‘Girls too, sometimes. I am picky though. Really picky.’ Darin shifted towards me, his hand resting on the back of the chair behind me.

‘You?’

‘No,’ I swallowed hard, my throat dry as a dessert. 

‘That’s ok. Everyone has different likes.’

I looked at the coffee table, the bookcase, anywhere but at him. 

‘You kinda make me question what I like.’ I closed my eyes thinking if he got weird about it, I could just walk out the door and never see him again.

‘Don’t think of it that way. It’s more like, adding to the list of things you enjoy.’

‘I never thought I’d add ‘dick’ to my yum list.’

Darin huffed a laugh. ‘There are few things I like better in the world than sucking cock.’

My mouth now started watering at the thought of him on his knees in front of me, taking me in his mouth. 

Oh god, my boner was obvious. He was fuckin’ lookin’ at it!

‘Sorry,’ I started, trying to laugh it off.

‘Don’t be. I’m happy that I can make you stand to attention without actually doing anything.’

He bit his lip, ‘do you want me to do something?’

It was now or never. 

My mouth was flapping open like a goddamn fish, but I nodded, seeing his hand snake up my leg. The heat tingled through my jeans, pleading silently for him to grab me and do somethin’, I needed him to touch me and not have to ask!

His fingers ran across my zipper, I shivered at the anticipation. Get the pants open, get the pants open.

‘Dean?’ 

‘Yeah?’ I didn’t want to come out of the trance, this felt too nice. His fingers were running along the sides of my cock, I was hard as hell. 

‘Do you want me to touch you?’

‘Mmhmm,’ I had my eyes closed, enjoying the sensations. My belt jangled and I felt the release, my buttons being undone and the slide of my zipper. 

I lifted my butt off the sofa a bit to help him get access, a warm hand cupped my sack inside my boxers and I gasped, letting the air release slowly from my lungs. 

‘Tell me how you like to be touched.’ His voice as soft as his fondling.

‘Uhm, I like it when they squeeze them a little, but not yet,’ I interjected, ‘I need to be a little more, aroused.’

‘You feel aroused to me.’ 

I bit down on my lip so I wouldn’t smile too much at that. 

My boxers were pulled down and my cock slapped against my stomach.

‘I knew there was a monster between your legs, Dean. Damn.’

I hadn’t had just a hand job in a long, long time. Usually it was just me jacking off in the shower coz I have no privacy with my brother around. 

‘I’d let you do nasty things to me with this,’ he pumped my shaft a couple of times while he spoke to me. ‘I think I’d even let you fuck me.’

‘I thought you fucked guys,’ I breathed. 

‘I fuck them, they don’t fuck me. You’re making me think I wanna add something else to my yum list.’

I was embarrassed at how ready I was to blow, so I held off a little trying to make him work for it. 

‘Do you want to take your shirt off?’

Nodding, unbuttoned my flannel and shrugged off my layers while he stroked me. Darin made a whimpering like sound, he licked his lips looking at me. My cock throbbed, it was getting angry at the lack of a proper touch. 

‘Can you jerk me a little faster?’ My hand rested on his back, between his shoulder blades, I could feel the muscles working while he moved. 

My hips began pushing up, fucking into his hand. ‘Oh fuck, that’s good.’ 

‘Can you..’ I felt awkward asking but then I thought, the dude has my dick in his hand, whats the harm?

‘Can you take your shirt off too?’ 

My dick fell against my stomach with a loud smack while he rushed to take off his sweater and his t-shirt. He was ripped! Those muscles! I was kinda jealous. 

My hand, working on its own again, moved to his chest. I ran my fingers down his pecs and to his abs. 

‘You’re a work of art.’ 

Darin puffed up a little at the compliment but went straight back to me, one hand fondling my balls a little harder the other hand sliding up and down my shaft. 

‘No point in me asking if you like this, I can feel how hard you are.’ A hint of smugness tinged his voice. ‘Thinking about fucking me? Or is it the visions of me fucking you? I love a guy with a rock hard cock that lets me fuck him. I’d fuck you so hard, Dean. You’d see stars.’

I groaned, chanting ‘fuck’ while he moved closer. 

My possessed hand was grabbing at his crotch now. I wanted him naked, I wanted his mouth on me, I was getting so close and I didn’t want this to stop. 

I was groping him, the thought that he was letting me got me hotter. 

‘Yeah I’m gonna cum.’ Thinking of him sticking out his tongue and taking it while I shot all over the guy’s hand. 

My limbs went all tingly and warm, the way they do when I get a real good orgasm. I felt him move away. ‘Don’t…’

Darin grinned at me, grabbing at his shirt. He was cleaning me up. No one has ever done that for me before. 

I put my hand over his. ‘That was…awesome. Thank you.’

‘No need to thank me. I liked it too.’ 

Tucking myself back into my pants, I felt a little niggle in my stomach. I considered it for a moment.

‘I wanna jack you off too.’ Decided. 

Darin leaned back on the sofa, spreading his legs out. He grabbed his junk through his jeans and I felt another jolt of arousal. 

‘Get at it then.’

I half grimaced. I didn’t want to be bad at this. 

He was hot down there, his dick laying in his boxers, twitching when I grabbed at him. I shoulda been gentle, but hot damn his attitude said do what you will. 

Not that I know anything about dudes dicks, but I would say he was pretty big. Honestly, he had a pretty dick. It was thick and hard, like the rest of him. 

I got all stiff from the angle I was sitting at, grumbling about back pain to cover the embarrassment I had at wanting to be closer to him. 

I wrapped my hand around him, surprised at how soft the skin was. I wondered how it would feel on my tongue. 

Maybe another time, Dean.

Darin stopped my hand, bringing it close to his face, his tongue darted out to lick his lips before letting a glob of spit land in my palm. Leaning his head back, closing his eyes and grinning. 

I got him all slick with his spit. This was nice. The idea of him spitting on his own cock got me a little hard again. This was going in the spank bank, listed under ‘Sam, do not look at this, ever.’

His mouth opened with little sighs while I worked. I jerked him the way I would do with myself. Each time I pulled the skin over the head his fingers would twitch on his left hand, his jerkin’ hand I bet.

‘You’re good at this, Dean. I bet you’d be good at suckin’ it too.’

‘Hell yeah, I would be.’ 

‘Maybe next time you’re in town I’ll show you how it’s done.’

I took pride in the gasps and groans I got out of him. His balls started tightening and he took a deep breath. ‘Head’s up,’ he whispered, shooting his load across my hand and arm. 

‘Fuck,’ I was amazed at how hot it was. 

Then Darin did something I never expected I’d be ok with. He grit his teeth, grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled himself up to where I was kneeling over him. 

Our mouths moulded together, his beard giving me a sweet sting on my chin. Moving away as soon as he’d come in, we were both breathing hard. 

‘You look like you’re in shock Dean. Sit back, relax.’

‘I just can’t believe how much I liked it.’

‘Yeah?’ Darin was rubbing at himself mindlessly. ‘You’ll mix it up from now on.’

‘Not sure about that yet. So far in my life, you are the only dude I have ever met that I’ve wanted naked and close to me.’

We were laughing, cocks out, bare chested. I’d never felt so relaxed.

After a bit I put my clothes back on, slipping into the bathroom to check myself and wash off the spunk.

I didn’t look any different. Still the same old Dean, just maybe with a little twinkle in his eye.

Darin had changed into a tight v neck shirt, he was leaning again. Goddamn it. 

‘I forgot about your brother.’

‘Me too, I don’t like to think about him when I’m getting off.’

‘His breakfast, I mean.’

‘Oh shit, he’s not gonna be happy.’ My watch said it was 8am. He would definitely be out jogging, or probably even back by now, wondering where the hell I was. 

Sorry bro, getting my rocks off with Darin wasn’t gonna cut it. 

‘I’ll get him a green smoothie and all will be forgiven.’

‘He seems like a good guy, a good hunter.’

‘Yeah, he is. Don’t think he’s into dudes though, don’t get any ideas.’ I joked, needlessly, why was I awkward again?

‘Nah, I imagine he would be the type to tell me he’s flattered but no thank you.’

‘Well, I don’t share.’ 

Then we hugged. A manly slap on the back hug. 

‘Call me if you get into any trouble.’ He shouted from his porch.

I waved before I pulled away. It wasn’t going to be a thing, I knew. Maybe the next time I saw him he could show me some stuff, as he promised. Maybe not. I was ok with it. 

Sammy gave me a look when I strolled in happy, arms full of breakfast for him. ‘You obviously had a good night.’ 

‘And a good morning too, Sammy.’


End file.
